


Feeling The Love Here

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, OT3, Sickfic, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “I’ve been going through this phase since I was born, so yeah, maybe I’ll live. Please don’t touch the stove without Semi-san around, no matter how hungry you are.”“Sick guy should just rest and shut up.”“Feeling the love here, Kenjirou.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I don't know what Kawanishi's allergy is. I based them on my own experience (I'm allergic to cold and dust, I have asthma as well). Secondly, Shirabu is kind of... tsundere here. I don't know, it just happen orz I'm really sorry 
> 
> Lastly, enjoy the randomness~

A loud sneeze.

 

Shirabu winced.

 

Another loud sneeze.

 

This time, Shirabu closed his eyes tight. It pained him to see his housemate—and boyfriend, _one of them_ —in this condition, it really did. And it was a pain in ass to nurse him back to health after his allergies reacting up. Sometime, Shirabu really hated spring for the pollen it bought.

 

Kawanishi sniffled, his nose red and runny. He had been sneezing and coughing since yesterday. Shirabu couldn’t stand the sight of Kawanishi wearing thick clothes and surgery mask in the first days of spring, but he had to and he must. The shorter brunet shook his head in pity. “Must be hellish, wearing those sweaters and mask in sunny day,” he commented, sitting next to Kawanishi’s bed with crossed arms.

 

Kawanishi said nothing. He enjoyed sleeping until noon, but he despised the current cause of his rest.

 

Shirabu glanced at his phone. A quarter to nine, he saw. “Semi says he will come at 10. Make sure you’re alive until then, Taichi.”

 

If his nose weren’t this runny, Kawanishi would have snorted. “I’ve been going through this phase since I was born, so yeah, maybe I’ll live. Please don’t touch the stove without Semi-san around, no matter how hungry you are.”

 

“Sick guy should just rest and shut up.”

 

“Feeling the love here, Kenjirou.”

 

“Now you’re clearly being delirious. Your voice will disappear if you keep that up.” Shirabu stood up, throwing accusing glance at the coughing Kawanishi. “Sleep, Taichi. I might not be able to cook, but I’m sure making tea won’t be that difficult.”

 

Kawanishi sighed. “Just—don’t touch the stove.”

 

Shirabu saluted at him before leaving for kitchen. At the sound of closed door, Kawanishi closed his eyes and tried to sleep. ‘Tried’ being the keyword there. He failed spectacularly. “Damn it, can’t stop worrying about the kitchen…” He woke up, trying to reach his own phone. After managed to grab said phone, he quickly typed a message and sent it to Semi.

 

**_To:_ ** _Semi_

**_Subject:_ ** _URGENT_

_Please come soon. Kenjirou’s in kitchen, I can’t sleep without worrying about the stove._

 

He waited for what seemed like forever (but was actually only three minutes) for Semi’s reply. When said message arrived, he let out a relieved breath and went back to lying position.

 

**_From:_ ** _Semi_

**_Subject:_ ** _[Re:] URGENT_

_Give me 10. Go to sleep, Taichi._

 

And so Kawanishi waited anxiously.

 

**.**

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Shirabu frowned, not remembering to expect anyone at 9 o’clock. He went to the door anyway, and all his confusion vanished at the sight of Semi already taking off his shoes at genkan. While Semi was busy with his shoes, Shirabu stared at the ceiling hopelessly. “Taichi doesn’t trust me to do anything alone at kitchen, does he,” was not a question. Semi snorted as he put on a pair of spare slipper. “Told me that he can’t sleep from worrying. What are you doing there, anyway?”

 

“I only try to make tea, damn it, I didn’t even have to touch the stove for that,” Shirabu answered in frustration, fist clenched so that he wouldn’t pull his hair.

 

Semi gave him a blank stare. “Do you even have hot water left in the thermos?”

 

There was an awkward silence. Shirabu blinked in surprise. Once, twice, thrice. “I… haven’t checked it yet?” It was the truth—he hadn’t checked the thermos. He was preparing the teabag and sugar when the doorbell rang. They exchanged glances silently, and then Semi gave Shirabu the most disapproving look he had.

 

Shirabu looked lost. “I’m leaving the tea to you now.”

 

Semi couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

**.**

 

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Kawanishi found himself sitting between Semi and Shirabu. The soup and porridge Semi made were huge relief for his throat (and stomach), not to mention the movie he brought from his home. “Thank your for not bringing horror film,” Kawanishi said with hoarse voice, truly grateful for Semi’s existence. Shirabu sulked, hugging his knee tight to his chest. Semi chuckled at that.

 

Glancing at his housemate, Kawanishi smirked and poked his cheek. Shirabu noted that Kawanishi smirked more when he was sick. Not that he really cared. He just happened to know it. “Are you jealous because I thanked Semi-san, Kenjirou?”

 

Shirabu was not jealous. He was not. Seriously. He sulked because he didn’t get to choose the movie, horror being his favorite genre. They were watching a romcom movie; Shirabu didn’t even want to know the title or what the plot was actually about. He didn’t do jealous—Shirabu Kenjirou didn’t do jealous, so stop giving him that accusing eyes! “Like hell I’m jealous to Mama Swan,” he spat viciously, more than he intended to.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep on calling me Mama Swan and I might fuss over you more than you like, Shirabu.”

 

“I don’t need your attention.”

 

“Let’s see the truth when you actually fall sick,” Semi replied calmly, too usual with this kind of argument. Kawanishi coughed. Shirabu, who knew too well the difference between ‘sick cough’ and ‘laughing cough’, glared dagger at him. “Laugh at me, Taichi. Do it until you lost your voice. See if I care.”

 

Kawanishi coughed louder. Again, not the ‘sick cough’ he got since yesterday. He wouldn’t need to hide his smile if it wasn’t the ‘laughing cough’. Shirabu smacked his shoulder, and then paid no attention to both the movie and Semi’s snickering. He played a game in his phone, still with the visible frown and pout on his face.

 

Still trying not to smile, Kawanishi turned to see Semi and ignored his sulking housemate. “Are you going to stay here tonight, Semi-san? I don’t think I can eat takeouts with this sore throat _.” And we know that this sulking guy beside me can’t cook to save his life_ went unsaid. Semi shrugged. “I might have to go home first, for clothes and another movie and whatnot.” Again, the _Don’t let that sulking guy over there choose the movie_ was left out. But the three of them knew it was implied; Shirabu gritted his teeth, stood up faster than ever, and stomped to his own bedroom with an angry, “I don’t even care about you anymore, Taichi! Go die from your allergies!”

 

A loud sound of a kicked door, and then it went all silent.

 

Kawanishi and Semi exchanged knowing grins before returning their attention to the movie, not bothering to calm Shirabu down or apologizing.

 

Both of them knew it wasn’t needed, anyway.

 

**.**

 

(Shirabu joined them for another movie that night, still sulking and stuffing his mouth with popcorn. He sat between a smug-looking Semi and a shaking-from-voiceless-laughter Kawanishi, again with knees hugged against his chest, tucked under their shared blanket. And yes—he watched the romcom movie Semi brought. He disliked it, but he did watch it until the end, sulking all the way with puffed cheeks.

 

The hell with his cool and reserved image. These two guys knew him too well to be tricked with that façade. Shirabu despised them for that. He really did. “Stop grinning like maniac, both of you.” And he hated them too for their shared hobby of teasing him.

 

Yet, he couldn’t stay angry for a long time at them. He just couldn’t.

 

Stop laughing at him, damn it!)

 

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
